Quiz $ Millionaire
Quiz $ Millionaire (Japanese: クイズ$ミリオネア Kuizu $ Mirionea), is a Japanese game show that is based off of Who Wants to Be a Millionaire?. In order to win the ¥10,000,000 they have to answer 15 questions to win it. It was first aired on April 20, 2000 and hosted by Monta Mino. In 2009, the series became the first international version of Millionaire to adopt the clock format from the US version of the show. Contestants now have time limits for each question: 30 seconds each for questions 1 - 9, 1 minute each for questions 10 - 12, and 3 minutes each for questions 13 - 15. Usage of lifelines temporarily pauses the clock. However, unlike the US version, the remaining time after giving an answer for that question is void. Contestants who exceed the time limit on a given question without giving a "final answer" are forced to walk away with whatever winnings they have at they point. Money Trees Super Millionaire Top Prize Winners * Yasuyuki Kunimitsu - ¥10,000,000 (July 27, 2000) * Yoshiaki Nagata - ¥10,000,000 (August 10, 2000) * Naoko Imao - ¥10,000,000 (November 2, 2000) * Hiroshi Hase - ¥10,000,000 (November 23, 2000) * Kazuyuki Nose - ¥10,000,000 (February 15, 2001) * Kotaro Kobayashi - ¥1,000,000 (September 6, 2001) * Katsuhiro Minamigawa - ¥1,000,000 (September 6, 2001) * Hitomi Sakamoto - ¥10,000,000 (December 13, 2001) * Akifumi Kikuchi - ¥10,000,000 (June 27, 2002) * Michiko Eguchi - ¥10,000,000 (August 1, 2002) * Naomi Nagata - ¥10,000,000 (November 14, 2002) * Shōko Mishima - ¥10,000,000 (May 8, 2003) * Sayu Tanabashi - ¥500,000 (September 4, 2003) * Natsumi Kataoka - ¥500,000 (September 4, 2003) * Daichi Suzuki - ¥10,000,000 (September 18, 2003) * Tsuyoshi Shinjo - ¥10,000,000 (January 2, 2004) * Jō Kihara - ¥500,000 (August 26, 2004) * Takafumi Horie - ¥10,000,000 (December 30, 2004) * Kazuko Hosoki - ¥10,000,000 (December 30, 2004) * Masaaki Sakai - ¥10,000,000 (April 7, 2005) * Yasuo Tanaka - ¥10,000,000 (April 7, 2005) * Yukiko Kashiwagi and Hanako Oshima - ¥10,000,000 (April 21, 2005) * Tomohisa Kikuchi - ¥10,000,000 (April 28, 2005) * Toshihiko Hamada - ¥10,000,000 (May 26, 2005) * Kotaro Koizumi - ¥10,000,000 (January 2, 2006) * Yūko Asano - ¥10,000,000 (March 23, 2006) * Junko Nozoe - ¥10,000,000 (June 29, 2006) * Keiko Ōi - ¥10,000,000 (July 27, 2006) * Dai Tamesue - ¥10,000,000 (September 14, 2006) * Bandō Mitsugorō X - ¥10,000,000 (October 5, 2006) * Dewi Sukarno - ¥10,000,000 (October 26, 2006) * Misako Konno - ¥10,000,000 (February 15, 2007) * Shōsuke Tanihara - ¥10,000,000 (July 5, 2007) * Sumiko Fuji - ¥10,000,000 (March 27, 2008) * Kazuo Tokumitsu - ¥10,000,000 (March 27, 2008) * Takeshi Kitano - ¥10,000,000 (January 30, 2009) * Hikari Ōta - ¥10,000,000 (April 1, 2009) * Mana Ashida - ¥1,000,000 (January 2, 2013) Biggest Winners * Unknown Player - ¥7,500,000 (July 13, 2000) Top Prize Losers * LaSalle Ishii - ¥1,000,000 (October 12, 2000) * Kuniko Asagi - ¥1,000,000 (April 5, 2001) * Kyoko Toyoshima - ¥1,000,000 (August 2, 2001) * Tatsumi Takuro - ¥1,000,000 (October 18, 2001) * Yasuhito Sema - ¥1,000,000 (November 8, 2001) * Unknown Player - ¥1,000,000 (November 15, 2001) * Masaki Numuta - ¥1,000,000 (November 22, 2001) * Musoyama Masashi - ¥1,000,000 (April 3, 2002) * Ken Watanabe - ¥1,000,000 (May 2, 2002) * Shizuka Kawamoto - ¥1,000,000 (July 18, 2002) * Saburo Kitajima - ¥1,000,000 (October 3, 2002) * Tatsuya Yamaguchi - ¥1,000,000 (November 14, 2002) * Yoshiharu Kamino - ¥1,000,000 (December 19, 2002) * Musoyamo Masashi - ¥1,000,000 (Unknown Date) * Yutaka Take - ¥1,000,000 (April 3, 2003) * Kenji Mouri - ¥1,000,000 (September 4, 2003) * Rina Oooka - ¥1,000,000 (September 4, 2003) * Tsunemi Kusakabe - ¥1,000,000 (December 18, 2003) * Kyoto Kano - ¥1,000,000 (January 2, 2004) * Masami Sato - ¥1,000,000 (May 6, 2004) * Fujita Tomoko - ¥1,000,000 (May 27, 2004) * Keito Tokuda - ¥1,000,000 (July 8, 2004) * Tomoki Matsuoka - ¥1,000,000 (August 26, 2004) * Masashi Mori - ¥1,000,000 (September 2, 2004) * Yuri Takano - ¥1,000,000 (September 30, 2004) * Ushikubo Etsuko - ¥1,000,000 (January 20, 2005) * Wakanohana Masaru - ¥1,000,000 (October 6, 2005) * Cherish - ¥1,000,000 (November 10, 2005) * Akiko Yoshinoji - November 17, 2005 * Sakura Yokomine - January 2, 2006 * Haruo Kitamura - January 19, 2006 * Masahiko Tsugawa - March 23, 2006 * Unknown Player - July 13, 2006 * Masai Maya - July 13, 2006 * Unknown Player - August 31, 2006 * Yoshiyuki Kôzu and Meiko Nakamura - November 23, 2006 * Kenji Eda - November 30, 2006 * Senichi Hoshino - January 2, 2007 * Hidekazu Nagai - February 22, 2007 * Yakkun Sakurazuka - March 8, 2007 * Hideo Higashikokubaru - March 29, 2007 * Shiro Ito and Takaaki Ito - May 3, 2007 * Shiro Asano - July 5, 2007 * Kazuya Maruyama - August 29, 2007 * Ayako Nishikawa - December 23, 2007 * Takahuru Miyamoto - March 27, 2008 * Takeshi Kitano - September 18, 2008 * Yuji Tanaka - April 1, 2009 0 ¥ Winners * Yoshihiko Shiroyama - May 18, 2000 * Tomoe Shinohara - January 2, 2001 * Somegoro Ikawa - January 2, 2001 * Tsuneo Shoji - December 20, 2001 * Kadzeno Kayoko - February 28, 2002 * Yui Katashi - September 16, 2004 * Masaki Kiomoto - April 7, 2005 * Miyuki Imori - October 26, 2006 * Ayako Nishikawa - December 23, 2007 * Takahuru Miyamoto - March 27, 2008 * Unknown Player - March 27, 2008 * Other 22 Sources *Top Prize Losers *http://gameshows.ru/wiki/Quiz_$_Millionaire Category:Article stubs Category:Shows Category:Who Wants to Be a Millionaire? versions Category:Articles to be expanded